1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to SIM card (subscriber identification module cards, hereinafter referred to as SIM) fixing assemblies and, particularly, to a SIM card fixing assembly for fixing a SIM card in an electronic device such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones are widely used and bring convenience to ours lives, and have become a part of modern life. Some mobile phone has a SIM card for carrying information which is necessary for people to operate the mobile phone. The SIM card is used to store data, for example, contact information. Therefore, a SIM card fixing assembly is necessary for fixing the SIM card in electronic device such as mobile phones.
A typical SIM card fixing assembly includes a mounting base and a locking member. The mounting base defines a receiving groove, a slot, and a protrusion. The protrusion and the slot are arranged at two sides of the receiving groove. The receiving groove is configured to receive a SIM card. The locking member includes a main board having a bending piece and a bending rim at two opposite ends thereof. The bending rim is engaged with the slot. The bending piece is engaged with the mounting base so as to lock the SIM card in the receiving groove. The main board further includes a resilient clip resisting the protrusion when the bending piece is engaged with the base. When the resilient clip is pulled to move away from the protrusion, the locking member is slidable relative to the base, such that the locking member is removable from the base.
However, when a mobile phone with the SIM card is stolen, the mobile phone may be reused by replacing the SIM card. Thus, the SIM card fixing assembly does not have theft-protection.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.